Liaisons in the City
by serenitymeimei
Summary: No one could have expected this to happen, least of all her. It just did. NCIS/CSI: NY crossover Stella Bonasera/Ziva David


**Disclaimer:** I don't own NCIS or any of the CSI's.

**A/N:** This was the product of an LJ NCIS Porn-a-thon prompt. (no prompt word was given) Semi-AU, though it could be set post season three of NCIS and post season two of CSI: NY.

**Caution: **Rated M, femeslash, PWP. That's right, very little plot be here! You've been warned! cues her evil I'm-going-to-rule-the-world laugh

**-------------------**

We met by chance.

Bumped into one another in a dingy New York bar.

I doubt that she even heard me over the deafening music when I told her my name and that I was an Mossad Officer out of DC.

We were both stranded there with friends who were too drunk to notice or care that we'd slipped outside, away from all of the commotion, and into the relative silence of the night.

I could tell that she'd never done this before; eyes filled with anxiety and determination, her light brown curls brushing teasingly against my chest as she leaned in and kissed me for the first time.

She was cautious. Mouth slowly moving against mine, hand tentatively cupping my cheek. It was so sweet- so tempting. I couldn't help giving in to her.

Her lips were soft and warm, tasting of the local brew and saltiness of whatever snack had been sitting on the tables inside. My arm fit perfectly around her waist as I pulled her against my body, fingers sliding under the hem of her shirt, nails dragging lightly over the gentle slope of her lower back.

She moaned against me. Tongue stroking and prodding mine as I was backed against a cold, brick, wall. Its texture grating harshly against my bare shoulders.

Laughter filled the air as a small group of people stumbled through the main entrance and made their way across the parking lot nearby. None of them noticed us, concealed by the shadows; her palm cupping my breast through the tank top I'd worn in the summer heat, my stomach tightening and filling with need as I desperately tried to pop the button on her pants.

She was hot and swollen, desperate and needy; muscles clamping around my fingers as I thrust inside her and my thumb circled her clit.

A whimper slipped from the back of our throats as I ground into her thigh. Her hand bruising my hip, friction bringing some relief to the burning tension that had pooled between my legs.

I could feel her release approaching- body trembling and shaking in my grasp, mirroring my own.

Teeth nipped and scraped roughly against my neck. Her touch finally slipping past the barrier of my shorts, fingers stoking a fire that had been smoldering inside of me, my hips bucking urgently against her.

I groaned, not caring who heard us.

Our bodies writhed together. Lips, tongue, and touch consuming and overwhelming.

And then she was coming; cries of pleasure just nearly masking my disappointment when her fingers froze, my body on the brink.

I thrust down onto her, hoping to get her to move again, get through to her as she floated along in a pleasant fog. It worked. Her hand twitched, coming to life, working clumsily to ease my ache.

The pressure built again. Her rhythm became less erratic, reaching and stroking all of the right places with a flick of her wrist.

Her hair tangled in my grasp as I kissed her for all I was worth- moans and quivering muscles. My orgasm overtaking me, like the breaking of a dam. Its waves flooding me until I couldn't handle any more.

Slowly, she eased off of me, my head still swimming as I regained my breath and opened my eyes.

She'd already rearranged our clothes, her palms lingering on my stomach.

"Next time you're in town," she said smirking as I looked into her eyes, and then down at the paper that she was slipping between my fingers, "give me a call. We should do this again sometime."

Before I could respond, her lips were on mine. A quick press and nibble, and then she was gone.

I watched her walk toward the front door, her hips swaying confidently, only glancing over her shoulder briefly before gliding back into the bar.

I couldn't believe what had just happened.

Shakily, I push away from the wall and study the small business card in my hands.

_Stella Bonasera, NYPD Crime Lab, CSI._

**End.**


End file.
